Asphyxiation
by Leoncejamesdaniels
Summary: Dean has a new obsession, and everyone knows it, but do they know how deep it runs? Castiel Novak is a beautiful sight to behold, but what happens when Dean's infatuation, can't help but return his insistent looks? Castiel/ Dean AU
1. Chapter 1

Dean's eyes were glued to the other male's all throughout the school day, it had been this way for four months already, and dean had no intention of stopping until he could comprehend that spark behind those heart wrenching blue eyes that had in the matter of an instant had captured his very being. It had started out as a strange encounter, then it was brief glances in Castiels direction, and then the staring matches had ensued. Dean had suddenly been absorbed, he needed desperately to know everything about Castiel, he had even began reading the same books and had integrated into the same classes as the other male so to be able to truly feel a sense of false attachment to the other. He knew it was wrong, but he had long given up on stealing back his heart, it was too far-gone and by now he didn't even want it back. He had given it all to Castiel, forgotten the world and when their eyes met everyone in it, all for a boy who he had never even had a full conversation with.

It had all started at the conference a few months back, Dean being the eldest son had always been pushed for success by his parents. Mary and John Winchester had made a name for themselves in this big town by creating a new type of medical market franchise. Dean had been raised by his always loving but somewhat strict parents to take over once they retired, which was why he was forced to attend these fucking conferences, which were in all actuality the worst publicity ever imaginable in Dean's opinion. Why bother broadcasting how boring you are, really? Dean slammed into a chair and stared ahead trying to let his mind wander for the remainder of the conference when suddenly a very familiar woman walked by with a boy about his age. "Castiel, please sit here while I speak with my colleagues, I will be back as soon as possible." The boy sat on the other side of the table and glanced at Dean "Ok Anna." And then his eyes flickered away a pensive expression already forming into place. Dean stared directly at the boy called Castiel as he saw his eyes; Dean experienced something so irrational that he can only classify it to this day as amazingly strange. He felt a lump form and his throat and it was good that he was sitting because suddenly his knees went weak. Those eyes were like nothing he had ever seen, they were so addictive, hypnotic in a sense, and Dean was captivated. That was the beginning of the end. He was addicted to that strange boy.

Castiel walked through the door, releasing a heavy sigh that he had not realized he had been holding in. "Anna? GABE?" Castiel called softly into to the further parts of his home. "Cassie! Welcome home, how was school for our ever clueless baby bro?" Castiel frowned, people often referred to him as clueless or worse yet oblivious. It was a term he had come to dislike severely, having heard it all his life on such a frequent basis, he tried to understand people, he truly did, but they were so complex and nothing at all like his ever so familiar books.

Castiel glares. "I am not oblivious, I just have trouble understanding people. Especially that Dean Winchester... he's always staring at me. I stare back of course but then we just end up in a staring match." Castiel muttered as though the entire act truly went over his head. Anna walked in from the kitchen with a frown. "You mean Dean Winchester as in my bosses' son, Dean Winchester?' Castiel looked down as his eyebrows knit together to form his usual expression of confusion. "Yes, I suppose so." Ann sighed. "Castiel, that boy has been bred for greatness, fortune, and intelligence and yet, you don't even realize what you've done." Gabriel turned to Anna. "What has Cassie done now?" He wiggles his eyebrows suggestively. "Is it dirty?" Anna hits him upside the back of his head. "Gabriel!" She hissed. And then straightened up in an attempt to regain her composure. "Dean apparently has not been himself as of recently, his parents are worried all he does is read "strange" books and sits in his room alone. Not even Sam can shake him out of it. "Gabriel smirks. "And you think Cassie did this?" Anna frowns. "It seems to fit, Sam keeps mentioning that Dean must be 'oh so in love'." Castiel sighs, he loved his siblings but sometimes they could be horribly overbearing. "That's absurd. I barely know Dean, and we have never spoken on more than a casual level and it is purely only in all politeness." Castiel looks longingly at his backpack that his siblings were sure contained his most recent conquest of books to read. He turns and gives a reassuring smile. "I'm sure everything is fine; please don't worry about anything, Anna I promise not to do anything hazardous to your job." Castiel picks up his backpack and heads up the stairs to his room, his sanctuary as far as he was concerned. No one existed in his room but him and the world inside the book he was currently exploring, and that's all Castiel had ever needed. Yet he had a feeling of discontent he just couldn't shake, and it was the ever so complex Dean Winchester.

Dean set in his room, staring at the pile of books identical to the ones he saw Castiel borrow from the library today. He hadn't really wanted to read them all but if this is what Castiel liked then to fully understand the strange boy he had to fully understand everything about him. He could swear the kid was made of pure words and grammar. Sam busted into his room to find Dean staring fixated at the pile. "Uhm. Dean you don't even like reading." Sam pointed out abruptly as if that was a suitable conversation starter. Dean turns startled. "Of course I do Sam." Sam frowned. "No you don't, if you did you wouldn't be glaring at them. Why do you have so many of them anyway? Does this have to do with your girlfriend?" Sam practically shouted the last few words as his mother and father were passing by on their way out to a dinner conference. His mother stepped in and frowned. "Dean, you have a girlfriend? And we haven't met her?" Dean stood up frowning as he stretched his tense muscles. "No, I do not have a girlfriend, I am not dating anyone." Mary smiled. "Dean it's ok to be interested. Dean's father John, grimaced at the whole conversation sympathizing. "Come on let's leave him alone, everyone. His business belongs to him alone." Dean smiled briefly at his father gratefully. "See, listen to the man, he's a genius." Before Dean could realize it Sam was laughing uncontrollably. "Dude! Why is there like 245 photos in your phone of this one guy doing nothing but glaring at you from afar and reading books?" Dean nearly jumped out of his skin. "Sam! Give them back their mine!" he ran at his brother snatching the phone and locking it immediately. Mary and John exchanged a brief glance. "Dean is... are you ok?" Dean then took the initiative to effectively end the conversation. "I have to take a shower, have fun at your conference." He then rigidly stood and left to go to the shower on the opposite side of the house. His family left in awkward silence to ponder what had happened to Dean and how they had missed it.

Castiel arrived at school the next day to be stared at by Dean once more, Castiel out of pure curiosity of the situation stared back with great intent on reading Dean's mind. Sam usually avoided Dean during the school day to avoid unwanted attention but as he passed by, he saw the soulful looks his brother was shooting at the boy from all the photos on Dean's phone. Sam smiled as he walked over to the boy, when he got close enough to really see his face; he was hit by his piercing blue eyes. He suddenly remembered the boy from several conferences he had been to with his parents; he believed he was related to one of the heads of their scientific team for their developing products. He walked briskly to the boy and smiled as he sat beside him on the bench. "Hello." Sam said casually. Castiel turned away from Dean completely unfazed that he has just be staring directly at him and how strange the act was and released the full force of his eyes and the enigma he himself was onto Sam. "Hello." Castiel replied in a silent and cordial fashion. Sam looked at the book Castiel was holding and began initiating him in conversation over the book, because Sam had recently read it as well. "I really like this version because even though it's abridged it is true the original literary intent along with the verbal basis." Sam said simply. Castiel was smarter than Sam could have thought. He knew a lot more than he looked to and that was saying a lot considering how he looked. Castiel was quite confused as to why Sam Winchester was talking him. But it was rare he found someone with such an avid love of books as he did. So he was enjoying this quite a lot, so he assumed all in all it was ok. Sam turned to see Dean looking away, glaring at the table with all the rage he couldn't manage to contain. Sam continued chatting with Castiel until they had finally decided that Castiel should come to his house to see a specialty edition of his. So they made plans for after school and went their separate ways.

Sam waited in the front hallway of his home; Dean had refused to speak to him. Sam had always worshipped his brother. His brother was as much as a god as he ever needed. If Dean wanted this guy, Castiel, (and Sam could clearly see he did), then Sam would hand Castiel to him on a silver platter, gift-wrapped. So, the first part of Sam's ingenious plan, was obviously force them together in an environment almost inescapable. Sam smiled to himself. Oh this was going to work out great. Then the familiar tone of the doorbell buzzer resounded into the small hallway. Dean would thank him for this Sam thought; he just knew it and opened the door with a well-practiced smile so as not to unsettle the unusual male.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean sighed internally; he couldn't believe this was happening. He knew Sam was a pain in the ass at times but he thought they had a mutual understanding... he never would understand what had made Sam suddenly so cold as to seek out his Castiel, yes Castiel was Dean's now and to attempt to bring him to the house and when his parents would be home as well. It couldn't possibly get any worse, but when his family was involved he had long ago learned there were no bounds to his humiliation. Families were awkward and yeah that's how it worked but few could compare to his family in the overbearing category in Dean's mind. He felt horrible for Sammy; he was the baby for God's sake. Even though he was pissed as hell at his baby brother right now his heart still twinges with sympathy for his romantic future.

Sam had opened the door to reveal a very awkward and nervous looking Castiel. He seemed horribly uncomfortable which inevitably made him look out of place as well. Sam ushered him in. "Hello Castiel." Sam smiled softly. Castiel looked at his feet his eyes flickering up to reveal currents of unreadable emotion. "Hello Sam." murmured Castiel.

Sam began to walk as he spoke. "Would you mind if I got a drink? I'll grab you one as well, if you don't mind sitting here for a bit." Castiel nodded at sat on the ridiculously luxurious couch Sam had gestured towards. Sam frowned to himself, he usually wouldn't leave a guest unattended but he needed an excuse to get a second with his parents alone before they saw him. "Is a soda alright?" Sam asked softly but pointedly trying to get Castiel's gaze to meet his.

"Yes of course, thank you." Sam smiled softly at Castiel's horribly amazing manners even to his own peers. "You're welcome. Please relax. I will back." Sam figured he might as well be just as proper so as to keep him around long enough for his plan to work.

Sam once out of Castiel's sight skidded into the kitchen in front of his parents. "Hi." he said quickly. His father smiled. "Got a guest over I take it?" Sam chuckled. "Oh yeah! I got Dean's 'love' over for a conversation about the infinite joy of books and book making." Mary looked shocked and eager all at once. "Where is she, I have to meet her!" She exclaim always overly eager and protective. Sam frowned, "Well..." Mary had already started following when she came to a dead stop as she saw the beautiful young boy glance of his shoulder. A polite smile placed on his face at the sound of the approach he took the soda from Sam's hand. "Thank you, I appreciate your kindness." Sam smiled softly. 'You're welcome. Castiel. Meet my mother, Mary." Mary's face smiled as the beautiful pair of blue soulful eyes met her. "Hello Ma'am thank you for allowing me to visit your home, it is very beautiful and well decorated." Mary beamed, oh she liked him. She could definitely see her son with someone like this even if they were both male. "Thank you Castiel. So you know", She pondered if she should say, Sam or Dean and sided with Sam. "-Sammy from school?" Castiel's brows knit together to form his 'huh? I don't get it' face as Gabe had deemed it. He looked at Mary his eyes bright with interest. "Yes, I suppose so." Sam laughed quietly, oh no wonder Dean was in love with this guy, he was fucking adorable.

Dean barreled down the stairs, not expecting Castiel to be there so quickly. He shot down the stairs and yelled. 'Ay, Sammy, we need to talk! Get your ass in here!' he walked into the living scoping out his little brother to be caught by his favorite person, he gulped and his family stared as Sam grinned with a knowing smile, they sat there quietly staring for around two minutes before Castiel gave a quirk of a smile. "Hello dean, I did not speak with you today. How are you?" Dean looked straight into Castiel's beautiful face. "I am fine, thank you. I'm sorry we did not get the chance to speak. How is your reading going? I recently started the book you recommended me, it is better than I than I thought it'd be." Dean gave a soft smile. Castiel stood and held out his hand and Dean took it softly and shook it their bodies growing closer very quickly until their eyes just met in an unwavering gaze. "It's good to have you over." Castiel smiled. "I'm glad you think so." Then Castiel, who had started holding onto Dean's hand, moved back and turned to Sam. "Sam, where is the edition you wanted to show me? I do not mean to press but I must leave by 5."

Sam smiled, "Dean could you take him to the library, I'll be there in a second." Dean gulped and looked to Castiel who was oddly close to his brother. "Sure. Castiel, come with me, please." It was definitely loaded question, but in no way humorous to anyone in the room Castiel and Dean headed up the stairs, side by side as their arms touched.

Sam whirled around on his heel to face his parents. "See?" Mary giggled. "Do they do that often?" Sam frowned. "Only every time they're in a room together." John just laughed. "And there goes my future son in law." They stared after the pair for a moment, Mary and Sam barely able to contain their rapt excitement. John just pleasantly amused by his family. Mary turned and smiled at her husband, "I've never see Dean that polite to anyone!" John grinned. "I know right? Dean is crushing on that poor boy so hard." Sam smiled and gently pointed out. "Castiel is less than helpless though, his family is one of eccentric genius's." Mary was almost vibrating with excitement. "Really?" She squealed. Sam just sighed at his mother. "I should go, they're helpless to their desires without me." He pointed out teasingly and then Sam barreled up the stairs and into the library to find Castiel and Dean sitting on the floor, legs crossed, just staring.

He peered through the door quietly. Castiel's smile lit up the room and Dean grin was just as vibrant. "Dean!" Castiel exclaimed. "That was amazing, I could feel you, it was like magic, it was amazing!" Dean smiled, "Every time I see you, I feel that. It's really weird huh?" Castiel beamed and put his hand on Dean's chest and leaned forward. "It's stronger when I touch you." Castiel blushed as well as Dean. "I can feel your heart beat, it's strong, and gallant, like a hero's heart..." Dean blushed and the love and admiration that filled his eyes was staggering.


	3. Chapter 3

The room's peaceful silence lay thick amongst the boys. Even the still unnoticed younger Winchester.

Castiel smiled as he gently laid his ear against dean's chest. "Yes, definitely a hero." Dean blushed, his heart picking up it's pace as it's owner got more and more startled by the young raven haired man. Castiel set silently in peace, he heard Dean's heart quickening and he found it magical and almost like something from his books. The solid sound of Dean's heart firmly against Castiel's ear, was to Castiel as close as one could get to peace. It was hard and steady, reliable.

Dean was as flustered, he had simply initiated a conversation with Cas on why he was always staring, it was originally because he had felt comfortable in the moment but Cas being so close made him so nervous all that went quickly out the knew Castiel was in many ways oblivious, but it was what made his raven haired angel so truly beautiful. So he had gently placed Castiel's hand over his heart which was already beating rapidly then after both boys gasped at a strange and enticing electrical feeling he removed Castiel's hand. Suddenly, now here he was with the most gorgeous human alive with his head on his chest and so close Dean could smell the faint scent of vanilla and cinnamon radiating of the smaller boys warm skin. It was purely glorious. Dean didn't believe he deserved much of the good he was given in his life but he knew for fact he couldn't possibly deserve this, not this one singular moment of perfection. He knew Castiel was too good, too wonderful for him. He would know after all he had practically stalked him for months now.

Castiel smiled gently at Dean, he knew very little about Dean besides that dean looked how he pictured his favorite hero,Ardwin. Though Castiel knew Dean in his own right, was the hero to his own story and how Cas wished he could run head long into a adventure with some one charismatic and glorious like dean.

Dean suddenly looked down to see Cas staring intently at him. "What is your story Dean, where are you going?" Dean was stumped as to how to answer that but oddly enough he knew exactly what Cas was asking. He searched his brain and responded only once he had captured the attetion of those big blue eyes. " I'm going to marry the prince and build myself a kingdom, I will fight for my love and my family, I will be the righteous man to save my own story."

Sam looked on confused, who actually speaks about their lives and futures in the terms of epic hero's... Sam turned and left the couple alone with a small smile, they needed the time to themselves.

Cas soon left the house with no preamble as to what had gone on up in the library and Dean ignored his families pointed looks, and for a few days life went on as normal and though Castiel didn't even exist.


End file.
